Harry Potter and the Forbidden Strangers
by WinterSeer
Summary: This is a made up chapter for Harry Potter. It involves my characters and takes place after sirius dies.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Fifteen years and three months ago, before Harry Potter's family was attacked by Voldemort, Severus Snape's family was attacked. But not by any family member, but by Lucius Malfoy. Severus' family would not be attacked by Voldemort because his wife was Tom Riddle's sister, the only member of the family that was not killed by Voldemort. Voldemort feared his sisters wrath. For she was more powerful then he, and was more likely to kill him, then if he were to kill her. How very wrong he was.  
  
Fifteen years and seven months ago, when Ethical Snape was six months old, Lucius attacked her family. Her mother escaped leaving Ethical behind. Mystic was in such a feared state of mind that she forgot to get her daughter out of the house. She need not have worried, because her daughter survived the most evil of evil curses. She was the only other survivor, at that time. But instead of destroying a living soul as the other had done, she turned herself into a pegicorn. The strongest of Fantasy horses, the pegicorn is a cross between a unicorn and Pegasus. Lucius took her from the house and returned home, hoping that Mystic would not find out. When Severus came home that night he found he was wrong to have trusted and followed Voldemort, so he became a spy for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
In this present day Harry is at home sleeping, soon to be woken up by his Aunt Petunia. Today of course was Dudley's birthday. What Dudley wanted most this year, for some reason or another, was a horse. Today would be his special day, and Harry's too. Because outside were waiting, Mystical, Ethical (in her pegicorn form, hiding her wings and horn) and for some strange reason Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy.  
  
See earlier that night, Draco decided to run away from home. He was caught in a storm and Ethical saved him. Mystical was at the Malfoy's house, in Draco's room, packing his supplies. She packed quickly and threw it into her carriage, which was pulled by two pegicorns, one named King, who is the leader of the Forbidden Forest unicorns, and the other Demitrius, the leader of the Forbidden Valley unicorns. Draco took Ethical's help and flew with her to Harry's house. He did not complain but was confused at why they were at Four, Pivot Drive. Mystical met them there and turned the carraige into a truck pulling a horse trailer. Demetrius and King were in the trailer. Ethi Folded her wings and made her horn and wings go invisible. She became Draco's horse Dowsa. Draco, again was confused. How could a pegicorn become a horse? 


	2. Dowsa

Chapter One: Dowsa  
  
"Potter, get your lazy self out of bed!" yelled Aunt Petunia through the door. Harry slowly opened his eyes. Today was another one of Dudley's birthdays. Harry, would of course, be staying with a baby sitter. His usual sitter had to stop sitting him, because they found out she was a squib. "Up, up, up! Now, Potter," she yelled again.  
  
"Coming, aunt Petunia," he yelled back. Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwart's, even through the trauma of losing Sirius his Godfather. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione, but he wished that Draco would leave the school. He also wondered who would be the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. The teachers that taught that class had a way of leaving the school. Harry got up and put on his glasses. He went down stairs. There were definitely more presents then last year, bigger ones too.  
  
"You better not mess up your chances, boy," said uncle Vernon when Harry brought him his coffee. "The baby sitter is only giving us one chance. You blow it, and you will be locked up in that bedroom for a year."  
  
"Yes, uncle Vernon," replied Harry drearily. He knew that his uncle wasn't kidding. His family had tried a couple years ago. Ding dong.  
  
"Answer the door boy," said uncle Vernon coldly. Harry answered the door. Standing there was someone Harry never thought he would see out of the Wizarding world, his worst enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Uh, Draco, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Harry. Draco looked surprised to see Harry. He looked at Mystic. Mystic nodded to him.  
  
"I'm here because she forced me to be," Draco said, talking about Mystic. Mystic had walked forward.  
  
"He's here because he didn't want to be at home. He ran away and his horse saved him," she said. "He must give her away to a good home. I say at least lease her," she said when she looked at Draco. Draco nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, who is it boy?" yelled uncle Vernon from the kitchen. Harry looked to the kitchen, then back at Draco. Draco looked at Harry with a raised eye brow. Mystic looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Tell him, I'm the sitter and that I am also baby sitting someone else as well," she said quietly. Harry let them in.  
  
"It's the baby sitter. She's also baby sitting some one else. And she has a surprise for Dudley," he added. He took a look at Draco. Draco gave Harry the coldest look, Harry had ever seen him give to someone. "Let them in then," Uncle Vernon said as he came down the hall to meet them. He pushed Harry aside and beckoned them into the house. Draco and Mystic walked in. Draco looked at Harry, then up at uncle Vernon, then back at Harry. Mystic hit him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" he burst out. "If my father finds out, he'll kill you." Mystic shook her head.  
  
"He has tried, but failed once already. I would say Ethical's keeping her feelings back quite nicely." She replied with smile. Just then Dudely came running in.  
  
"What's my present, what's my present? Dad, how many presents do I have now?" he asked. Mystic shook her head in disgust. Draco stared confused, then he looked at Harry, eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"Uh, well right now, with out her present, you have forty-four," uncle Vernon said. Draco stepped forward, after Dudley tried to figure it out.  
  
"That would make forty-five presents in total. Can't you add?'' he said coldly. Dudley looked at Draco, confused.  
  
"Draco, you don't want to insult Dudley. He has a good right hook," whispered Harry. Draco looked at him.  
  
"That was hardly an insult," he said, "An insult would be more like," he stopped mid-sentence. "That fat pig is the one that Dowsa is going to?" Harry stared, Draco had a horse? That was unbelievable. Mystic looked from Harry, to Draco, to Dudley and back at Harry.  
  
"Who are you calling a fat pig? Your a scrawny little.... little.... flea," Dudley replied back.  
  
"Better a flea then a pig," retorted Draco.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS. Dowsa is being leased until school starts, ONLY, until then. Ethical will be passing through here. She suspects that you have a pet, and is willing to check every inch of this planet to find out," yelled Mystic. "You're going to be late. I will take care of things from here on in. Dudley and Draco, go see to Dowsa. I will settle things in here." Draco and Dudley did as she said and went to see Dowsa. Ethical was standing quietly, munching some grass. Yuck, grass is disgusting. I can't believe I actually eat this stuff. Ethical thought to herself. The Malfoy's grass is much better. Maybe because it's wild and kept up by me and not treated and cut every Saturday.  
  
"Put it in the back. That's were it should be." Ordered Dudley. Draco looked at Dudley. How can he be so much like me in greediness? But totally different in looks. He has none and I have them all. Thought Draco to himself. He took Ethical's halter and led her to the back.  
  
"By the way. Dowsa is not an it. She is a she." Draco said. Vernon and Petunia came out.  
  
"Dudlikin's come on it's time to go." Called Aunt Petunia. Draco let out a snicker. Dudley didn't here it. The Dursley's drove off.  
  
"Draco, just leave Dowsa there. She'll go in herself." Called Mystic. Draco glanced at Ethical, then went inside with Mystic. "I hate that family. Rude people. Ignorant, hate magic and stupid enough to believe that I'm the baby-sitter." Said Mythic.  
  
"Who are you?'' Asked Harry. Mystic smiled. Draco glared.  
  
"She's my aunt, or so my parents and her say." Draco said. Mystic smiled.  
  
"Yes, your right Draco. I'm not your aunt and Ethi is not your cousin. I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Dumbledor called on me when Lord Voldemort came back to power. He won't dare attack the school with me and Ethical around." Replied Mystic.  
  
"What? Ethical's coming to Hogwarts?" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Yes, she is. What's wrong with that?" Mystic said with a smile on her face. She knew that Draco absolutely hated Ethical, but Ethical adored him. "Harry, can you make some lunch please?" Mystic interrupted before Draco could say anything. "Three ham, and one lettuce and cheese. Dowsa would rather have that then the grass that she is not munching on right now. Get back outside, I told you not here." Harry and Draco looked in the kitchen. Ethical had let her horn and wings show. She was in the refrigerator looking for food. She had a head of lettuce in her mouth.  
  
"Sowee, I waph hungy." She said. Mystic shook her head then pointed to the door. Ethical went out and started eating the lettuce. Draco and Harry stood gapping. Mythic shook her head again.  
  
"I guess only ham then." She said. She entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. "Looks like your out of ham. No problem." Mystic flicked her wrist and a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table.  
  
"You can't do that. Using magic in the real world is forbidden." Said Harry.  
  
"I try my best, but if I'm out of food I just make it. Besides I'm allowed. If the Ministry of Magic sends a letter here, send a note back saying that Mystic was the one doing the magic. They know who I am." Replied Mystic. "Now come and eat. They are actually very good." The three of them ate their lunch in silence.  
  
After lunch the phone rang. "Why are there two horses on my lawn?" Yelled the caller through the phone.  
  
"Oh, no. They got out. I'm so sorry. I'll catch them right now." Mystic replied and hung up. She stormed out of the front door. "Demitrius, King. Get in the back yard with Dowsa. NOW!" The two horses looked up. Their eyes were red and sparkling in the light. Demitrius whinnied from inside the trailer. "Oh. Sorry Nina and Siam. Could you please move into the back with Dowsa though? The owner of that lawn phoned and said that they needed the lawn." Mystic explained. Nina and Siam snorted then went into the back yard with Dowsa. Ethical was happy to see them, finally she had some company. The Dursley's drove up a short time after Nina and Siam had entered the yard.  
  
"How was the boy?" Asked Uncle Vernon when he got out of the van.  
  
"I would sit him any time you wanted. I will even take him to the school as well." Said Mystic. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.  
  
"How much did he tell you?" He asked Mystic.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I'm on my way there myself. I have to get King, Demitrius, Nina and Siam back to the grounds. I am the DADA teacher. He will be in good hands." She replied coolly.  
  
"I don't care who's hands he's in as long as he isn't in mine." Uncle Vernon said coldly.  
  
"Good, Dowsa is yours until the beginning of the school year, then leave the gate open, she will find her own way back to the school." Mystic said even more coldly. Uncle Vernon's mouth hung open. No one ever dared talk to him like that. "By the way. If your wondering how I can talk to you like this it's because my brother is thousands of times worse than you." With a wave of her hand the truck and trailer turned back into the horse pulled carraige. "Nina, Siam lets fly." Nina and Siam ran out of the yard and jumped into the air. They spread their wings and started circling in the sky. Mystic waved her hand again. Harry's stuff flew through the door and into the carraige. Hedwig's cage came out empty. His bird was still gone. To his surprise Hedwig came flying out of the back yard and landed on top of the carraige. Mystic smiled and chuckled. "Get back in your cage you silly owl. We are ready, hop in Harry, Draco." Harry and Draco got in.  
  
"So, who is she?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"She's an annoying witch who always comes to my rescue at the strangest times. Same with her daughter." Said Draco coldly which ended the conversation. Mystic walked to the back yard and closed the gate. "Sssig seena sssoni sta." She said to Ethical in elvish parsal togune. (Translated is "Come when ever your ready.") Ethical snorted. Mystic got into the carraige. With a huge jolt the carraige was in the air. The three of them sat in silence.  
  
After a few minutes Draco asked "How's Ethical?" Mystic looked at him and asked,  
  
"How did Dowsa look to you?"  
  
"She looked a little sick, I don't know." He replied.  
  
"Hmm, yes. She's under a great deal of stress. Maybe after the school year, you could give her some rest." It was silence once again.  
  
After a couple of hours, the carraige started descending. "We are almost in Diagon Alley. You two go buy your supplies, heres the list of supplies. I need to take care of the pegicorns and some business." The two kids nodded and the carraige landed with a thump. The three of them got out of the carraige. Nina and Siam had landed a little ways away. The two boys set off toward the town. Mystic unhooked King and Demitrius. She headed the opposite way until she came to a cave. "Sirius Black, may your soul rest in peace. Your death shall not be wasted, we know it was a sacrifice." She said to what seemed like no one. There was a small grave stone. She had gone and fetched Sirius's body from behind the curtain.  
  
"Mystical, your looking as fine as ever." Said a calico cat, trotting up from behind. Mystical turned and smiled.  
  
"I brought you some food. If you want I can give you some cleaning materials." Mystic replied. The cat seemed to smile.  
  
"How's Harry doing?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"He's doing fine. You, however, do not look well." Mystic replied. The cat smiled, then glanced around.  
  
"Where's Ethical?" she asked. Mystic looked at her. "Where is she and how's she doing?" she repeated.  
  
"She's with the Dersley's. She's flying to Hogwarts on the first day of school." Replied Mystic. The cat gapped at her. "Stay in that form. We are going into town." The cat rolled her eyes, but did not refuse.  
  
The cat and Mystic entered the town. The cat trotted off towards the pub, but Mystic kept walking. She entered Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Ah, Miss Riddle. Your package has arrived. It arrived this morning." Madame Milkin said when she saw Mystic.  
  
"Yes, I suspected that it had. Are Ethical's school uniforms done?" Asked Mystic.  
  
"Yes, here they are Miss. I finished them yesterday." Replied Madam Milkin. Mystic took the two packages.  
  
"Ethi will be pleased. Here is the money. I have to go buy books and other supplies. Talk to you later Eve." Mystic said as she left the shop.  
  
"Goodbye Miss." Madam Milkin replied.  
  
Mystic went over to Flourish and Blotts. She entered the shop. Professor Snape was buying some new books. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Severus Snape. How are you my dear?" Asked Mystic upon seeing him.  
  
"Mystical Riddle. I am fine. How are you milady? How is Ethical doing?" Asked Snape. Harry had just bought his books, with his friends Ron and Hermione. Ron had not bought his books yet. They were just about to leave when they heard the beginning of the conversation.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. If your wondering about Ethical, she is perfectly fine. I think she has stopped making plans of how to kill you. How is my fine young daughter?" Mystic asked in return.  
  
"She takes after her mother, though her attitude is more that of her father. She is buying her cauldron." Replied Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just entered the shop.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Mystic asked them.  
  
"Miss Riddle. We are fine thank-you. How are you Miss?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Replied Mystic.  
  
"Have any of you found out who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is yet?" Snape asked.  
  
"No. No one knows, except for Dumbledor." Replied Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Mystic replied under her breathe. "How are your financial problems?" Harry and his friends left the shop, so did Snape.  
  
"I don't know if we can manage this year. We'll try, but I just don't know."  
  
"I could buy the books you need. I have money to spare. Ethical and Mythical are starting this year."  
  
"Oh, no. We couldn't except. I mean it's your money. I thought that Ethical was sixteen. Mythical's starting this year? Oh that's wonderful."  
  
"Yes, Ethical is sixteen, but she knows everything. She's just coming to see the schools safety. He might try and strike there." 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they headed toward the cauldron shop. "I wonder who the new DADA teacher is."  
  
"It's Mystic. She told me when she picked me up. I have no clue what the whole thing between Snape and her was though." Replied Harry.  
  
"You shouldn't bother yourself with other peoples business Mr. Potter." Said Snape walking behind them. Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around. Snape glared.  
  
"Severus. My darling brother-in-law. How are you?" Said a women in a velvety red cloak. Her hair was black with red streaks. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here Licara? I thought that you were buying Mythical her pet." Replied Snape.  
  
"I already got it. It's back at my room. Same with her books and other supplies, except the cauldron." Licara replied. Harry and his friends went into the cauldron shop before it got even more confusing. Snape followed them and Licara giggled and ran off toward Ollivander's.  
  
Inside the shop it was gloomy. "Mythical. Have you finished shopping for your cauldron?" Asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, I have. A Pewter Seven Inch Standard." Said a young girl that looked kind of like Mystic. Her dark brown hair was in a french braid. She was wearing a black cloak, with green and silver stitching. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared. That was Mystic's daughter? She was way different in attitude then Mystic. Snape glared at them.  
  
"Is something wrong you three?" He asked. It snapped the three friends out of their trance. They shook their heads, then went and found their cauldrons. "Lets go then Mythical. We still need to buy your robes."  
  
"Why can I never see mom anymore? She never visits." Mythic whined, then pouted. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll be seeing a lot more of her this year. She's the teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts." He explained. Ron and Hermione's mouth fell open.  
  
"Mystic is the Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Yelled Ron, he obviously hadn't been listening to Harry. Snape turned.  
  
"Yes, Mystical is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He won't dare try to come to Hogwarts with her around. Now buy your things and leave." Yelled Snape. "Mythical, lets go now." Myth followed Snape obediently out of the shop. She looked back at the three friends.  
  
"I can't believe he freaked like that, it's not unusual for him, but still." Said Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. Snape re-entered the shop.  
  
"I forgot one." He picked up a cauldron and paid for it. " Thank-you." He left again. Harry and his friends paid for the cauldrons and left the shop.  
  
"I am confused." Harry said to his friends. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Lets go back to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm hungry." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, we can talk about it over lunch." Hermione said. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mystic.  
  
"Hello kids. Ron here are your books, a new set of robes and a new cauldron. Lets go buy something for Ginnie." Said Mrs. Weasley. Mystic smiled. Ron looked at the books, the robes and the cauldron.  
  
"These are brand new, but how did you get them?" He asked.  
  
"I bought them. I only use my money for important things. My mother's family was rich. My mother earned her own money and I inherited it from her. I have money to spare. Go buy a present for your whole family." Said Mythic. Ron had a strange, but happy look on his face. He went off to buy things, Mrs. Weasley followed. Harry and Hermione stared, mouths open. Mystic shook her head and went inside.  
  
"Yo, mom!" Said a voice from behind them, they all turned. Standing there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue dress and she was extremely pretty. Mystic turned around.  
  
"Ethical Dowsa Sna-Riddle get back to your post, now!" Yelled Mystic. The girl smiled wisely and walked up to Mystic.  
  
"Oh, now mother can't I at least see my new robes? Maybe see Auntie?" She said. Harry and Hermione stared at each other. That is Ethical Riddle? This day is getting stranger. Thought Harry to himself. Snape came up behind them.  
  
"Why, Ethical. I thought that you were.... somewhere else, but not here." He said extremely coldly. Ethical whirled around.  
  
"You do realize that I still have been planning. One day I will, one day. After Lucius." She said coldly, she cut off at the end. "Mom, I thought that Draco was with you." She said. Mystic looked behind Snape. Draco was getting pulled down the street by one ear.  
  
"Yes, he was. And no you can not hurt Lucius." Replied Mystic, glancing at Ethi and seeing a gleam in her eye. The gleam quickly disappeared.  
  
"I'm bored, can I call uncle? Please?" Ethical pleaded. Mystical nodded and gave a sigh. Ethical pulled out a crimson blue cell phone and punched some numbers. Ring, ring, ring. "Hey, uncle. What's happening? ....... Can you come down here please? .......... I wanna see you, I haven't seen you for a while...... Diagon Alley. No, I'm in room four..... Okay. Bye." She hung up and entered the tavern. Mystic followed Ethi into the tavern.  
  
"Room four please. My uncle is coming." Ethi said to the bartender. He handed her the key and she slipped into room four, her uncle was already there waiting for her. "UNCLE!" She runs into his arms and hugs him, he hugs back. Mystic entered.  
  
"Hello brother. Fancy meeting you on a day such as this. A beautiful day such as this." She smiled knowing that her brother would stop killing people just to be with his niece. Which is pretty amazing if you think about it. He killed his own father, but loves his sisters and his niece.  
  
"Hello dear sister. What has you in on such a fine day?" He smiled his warmest smile, which was still extremely cold. Ethical lets go of him.  
  
"I had such a wonderful morning! I went and visited strangers and also got to help her baby-sit." She points to Mystic. Ethical is still extremely childish for a sixteen year old girl and is also filled with energy. The reason she acts like a child is probably because she never had a normal child hood and everyone treated, still treats, her like a child. She smiled and looked from her uncle to her mom and back again, smiling happily.  
  
"Ha, that is very interesting Ethi. Tell me all about it." Her uncle sat down on the bed and Ethi sat down beside him. She talked and talked for about an hour, and then her Uncle had to go. He kissed on her forehead and did the same to her mom. Then he disapperated. Ethi came out of the room extremely calm. She walked calmly out of the Tavern happily and went off back to where she came from. Mystic walked out of the room and bought a drink from the bartender.  
  
"Is something wrong miss?" he asked. Carefully reading her face. Tom gave her some butterbeer mixed with some alcohol.  
  
"Oh, it's just Ethical. She's been on about not wanting to the Dursley's but.... She has to stay there for everything to turn out all right..." Mystic replied sadly. She was frustrated and tired. Mystic took a sip of her drink. "This tastes good with a bit of alcohol..."  
  
The rest of the month, the three friends stayed in Diagon Alley to await the train. Mystical was busy attempting to get Draco away from Lucious. Licara usually stayed in her cat form, just so she could sulk. Mystical ended up failing at her attempts, Licara got worse and Harry, along with his friends, had a great time. Back at the Dursley's, Ethical was coping with Dudley's attempts to ride her. She couldn't wait for the month to end so that she could get the rest of the year to let her back heal. They were getting riding lessons, but nothing was really helping. At least the over grown pig is getting excersize. She thought to herself. By the end of the month, Ethical could not wait to get to Hogwarts. 


End file.
